Halo
by Mrs.ClearwaterndHale
Summary: Shia Levkoe was abusive and rape by he father. So they arrest him send him to jail know where she gonna go? Well shes gonna go live with here godmother which she never knew existed down in La Push where she meets Seth and gets an Unexpected phone call...
1. Intro

Intro.

My father always hated me since I was a baby. Why? Well I killed my mother while she was giving birth to me. Yeah I know I'm a monster, but that not what everyone thinks they say things like "it's not your fault that she died, she was weak" blah blah blah. It was my fault period. My father started to abuse and beat me at the early age of six. I had to do anything to keep him happy just so he wouldn't hit me. And when I say hit he would punch me and kick me like his own personal punching bag and sometimes he would just do it for fun. And when hit puberty at the age of 12 he raped me and it was the most distressing, atrocious disgusting night of my life.

Oh I forgot to introduce my self my names Shia Levkoe, '5"5 16 years old and people who I meet always say I'm beautiful (Are they sniffing something me, beautiful HA!) anyways I have jet black curly hair that drops to the middle of my back, big round dark blue eyes-that almost look black from faraway- thick long eyelashes, full lips and just an ordinary nose. I'm mixed with a lot of stuff like German, Indian, Scottish, Spanish, Philippian, and Italian. A lot huh?


	2. SweetEscape

**Chapter 1.  
Sweet Escape.**

UUUUGGH stupid fucking alarm clock. I'm to tired its 7:00 am on a Saturday and I have to get up. You're probably wondering which sane person wakes up on weekends at 7:00 am well…me. That beast what people call my father set up this stupid schedule for me to wake up at seven clean the house and then make him breakfast so he could get ready and go to work. And if I didn't then, well there would be major consequences for me but im happy that its not someone else hes beating up on. I got up spread my bed brushed my teeth and took a quick shower . I sat infont of my mirror and put my curly hair up in one and looked at my nude body "im so hideouse" I muttered looking at all the 103 bruises and scars on my body from me and my father. Yeah I use to cut myself, and yeah I actually sat down before and counted how many bruises and scars I had on me. I mean what do you epect me to do locked up in this hell house. I wasn't aloud to go out like normal kids and date boys because of my father. I looked back at my alarm clock " 8:07 fuck, shit no." he supposed to be up right now and if he doesn't find this house clean and breakfast on the table I'm dead. I bet your saying right now "why doesn't she doesn't she just call the police" well guess what he is the police. Once I tried and they didn't believe my father told the other office that im crazy, overeating, and I belong in a crazy home. And guess what they actually believed him. Because everyone knows him as the nicest man in thw world and that he would never harm me. **Bullshit. **

**SHIA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW"**

**  
**"oh shit" I muttered repeatedly. Ok I have a plan since the police doesn't believe me then I well make them walk in on my dad beating on me. I picked up my cell phone and dialed 911. " Hello someone please come hee quick my fathers trying to kill me" I said quickly.  
"ok were coming stay were you are" I wasn't gonna stay were I was the police needed to walk in on my father. " **SHIA" **he yelled angrily. "This plan better work or I'm dead" I said as I walked down the steps. I went into the kihen and saw the beast leaning on the counter clenching and unclenching his fist. " Why isn't this house clean ? And were the fuxck is the breakfast" he shouted "What you think you could just lay in bed. I don't evn know why your were bron. "YOU** DON'T KNOW WHY IM BORN. WHAT ABOUT YOU WHICH MAN RAPES AND ABUSES THERE CHILD.** I said infuriated. This is the first time I talked back to my father and it felt so good "What did who say to me" He said walking towards me. " I SA" **SMACK ! **He slapped me and I fell on the cold tile floor blood dripping from my face and me cheeks burning. "l-l-leave m-me a-a-al-lone" "I DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR MOTHER YPU PIECE OF SHIT! He yelled obviously madly because I had talked back to him and kicking me in my stomach after every word he said. "st-stop c-cant b-bre-eath" "GOOD THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT BITCH." He dragged me up so I was facing him now and punched me in the face. Before everything went black I heard police sirens.  
'My sweet escape' I thought to myself.


End file.
